Funny Kiss
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: King Acorn is forcing Sally to marry who the people of Knothole vote for on her 21st Birthday. Sally is confused about how to respond to this, but he old friend is going to show her the way...A Sally/Tails fic.
1. My memories

Funny Kiss  
Disclaimer-I don't own any of the charaters in this story...cuz if I did Acrchie probally wouldn't be in the pickle its in right now.  
  
-Chapter One: It all started with a Question  
  
Sally always thought of Tails as someone who was special to her, her own little son , then child she never had. She and every other Freedom Fighter taught him what he knew and trained him. But Sally ansrewed those tougher questions that no one else would even touch. The first question came around Tails' second birthday, more then a year after the Freedom Fighters found him.  
  
Sally was sitting on her bed, it was almost lights out for them when the little Kitsune waddled his way over to her, his two tails twitched to try and keep him in balance."Aunt Sally?"His voice was chocked, like he was crying.  
  
"What is it Miles?What's wrong?"Sally was 7 now, she wore a blue shirt and finally gave up the blue bow in her hair from her young childhood. She picked the young mobian up and sat him on the bed beside her.  
  
"Antonie told me that Mommy and Daddy aren't comming back...I-I don't know what to do..."He muttered softly.  
  
Sally at first didn't know what to say, for sure she knew Ademus wasn't comming back, she seen his robotic shell herself. Sarah (I like that name more then Rosemary) was nowhere to be seen within 6 months of Miles' birth, like she ran away. The words comming from personal experiance flowed freely. "Someday we will have our parents back...someday we will have out home back. Belive me, someday we'll have our planet back and we'll all go back home to Mobotropolis...and you're mother and father will be there."  
  
"Rewwy Sally?"  
  
Sally gave him a hug, she felt burning tears forming in her eyes."Really..."  
  
The first time the Funny Kiss was used was in a time of crisis, it was about 5 years later when Sally and Tails were taking a short walk in the Great Forest like they did every morning. They were picked up by some SWATbots, Sally cursed herself fpr going out there unarmed, she put herself and Tails in danger. Now they were both in a cell awaiting robotization. Th chamber was clearly visible from thier room, in fact, it was in the same room the horrid machine was in. They were in a large steel cage in the corner.   
  
Tails looked at the robotizer, this was his first time seeing the machine that changed so many lives and the lives of those around him. He had his paws on the bars, his head was pokeing out of from between the bars."What's that?"  
  
"Its nothing."Sally said almost instantly, she was in a fetal postion against the backwall of the cell."Stop looking at it, don't pay ir any attention."Her voice was flat, but with a strong tone to it.  
  
The door slowly opened, Two SWATbots were carrying a young rabbit girl, about Tails' age, to the robotizer. He watched silently as they lifted the glass to brace her in there with chains from the floor, he heard her protests and screams as she pleaded with the already lifeless droids. He seen the glass lower over her, and the light flowed though her body, slowly turning her into a robot. Tails whinced as he heard her screams. The glass lifted and then he seen the robot, Tails jumped back in shock.  
  
"W-what happened to her Aunt Sally?" He had gotton into the habbit of using a formal name for the planet's princess.  
  
Sally looked up at Tails and motioned for him to come sit with her. "That's the robotizer, Robotnick uses it to turn us mobians into his robotic servants. That's what happened in Mobotroplis...that's what happened to Uncle Chuck and your father...It might happen to us next." Sally was crying just from the thought of realitry crashing back down on her. She looked at Tails, who seemed deathly silent.   
  
Slowly, she reached out to him and brought his eyes to level with her softened ones. She bent down and gave him a kiss on his left cheek, then his right..then a longer one on his nose."Don't worry...I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Thoughout the years, Sally and Tails worked side by side, moreso then Sonic did, to power down plants so the stronger Freedom Fighters can get though. Though silently, Sally admired Tails for his perfect balance between strengh and intellegence, only he had that kind of balance. He ushally was a calm, quite person who stayed behind both Sonic and Sally, rarely he showed fits of anger. But there were times where Sally herself was surprized by him...  
  
"I'm leaving!"Tails snapped, he was putting his belongings in his submarine, the Sea Fox.  
  
Sally pulled him by the arm."Please don't leave! We need you here!"  
  
"No one needs me here, because they wouldn't treat me like they did if they wanted me here!"Tails yanked his arm away from Sally, who feel to the floor in front of him.  
  
"Tails..."She looked up at him with a look a sympathy."I know how you feel...I thought I was treated unfairly with the comming of age thing....but then I found out how much I can do now that I can't when I'm 18."  
  
"Comming of age is alot differnt since you will eventually be accepted...but I'll always be the baby of the group."  
  
Sally lightly gripped his shoulders and looked at him."I accept you...that's why I stopped calling you Miles..."  
  
Tails looked her in the eyes, then down at the ground."Give me a week..."He said almost silently.  
  
Sally waited thw week, and every day after it by the shoreline for Tails to return. Two weeks and no sign of him, no one had heard from him, untill she received a disturbing letter on her doorstep almost 3 weeks later.  
  
Ms. Acorn  
  
Your dear Miles is no longer among you...we have him, my master and I. Too bad you're too late to save him...  
  
Foina the fox  
  
Sally gathered a search party within the hour to search for Tails, all they found were the remains of his Seafox at the bottom of the ocean. Panic stricken, she was about to put toghter a raid for Robotroplis when she seen the shadow of a fox limping towards Knothole.  
  
"Tails?"She questioned. She ran up to the shadow to see the little two tailed fox and gave him a hug."Oh god, I missed you so much!"  
  
Never before has Sally felt the sorrow for Tails' sudden disapearance as she did right then. Not for Sonic or anyone else, this feeling was fulfilling to the Squirrle Princess, she smiled weakly innerly. This feeling was on she didn't want to go away, it seemed like all she had in this world to remind her of the old one. The days her and her mother used to walk in the forest she now shared with Tails now, she loved her mother...this feeling...if couldn't be...  
  
Sally sat up in bed during the current time, she was 20 now, already came to age a while ago though they still lived in Knothole. The only thing that seemed to matter to her was her own emtions, the feelings of her people though she was now legally the queen over thier place were netural. She sighed softly as she looked out the window, Tails' hut was visible in the distance from there, the lights were turned out. She smiled slightly, Tails always went the bed early though he was 16, it was like nothing about him changed. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks....  
  
No denying it, something had come over her in the last few months, she felt along the rosiness in her cheeks.Her eyes closed, she felt this emotion with only her family, but much stronger. Not a passing thing...she knew for sure that....  
  
  
Its love...  
  
-End of Chapter One 


	2. Dream and Reality Old Version

Funny Kiss  
  
~The Dream and Reailty  
  
Sally, now 20 years and of age was sitting on her bed in her hut in Knothole. She was looking down on her pale blue dress which she was required to wear at the meeting her father is holding for the Freedom Fighters and Secert Service. What would be so inportaint as to call the two conflicting squads puzzled her, but not as much as her emotions right now.   
  
Sighing, she closed her eyes to look at the grass ceiling above her, once again she was thinking of Tails. Why was she thinking of him of all people? She must be losing it she told herself to belive, she rolled over and laid on her stomach, even though her dirty bed would probally ruin it.  
  
"Aunt Sally?"  
  
Oh no, just what I need...She looked at the door and nodded."You can come in Miles."  
  
The door opened slowly and the kistune walked in. "Hey..."He was chuckling."I told you not to call me that!"  
  
Tails was about 14 years old now, but no one could tell for sure since be was found. He wore a black headband around his head, just under his truff of fur, and a black shirt with the image of something that no one but he could figure out. He sat down beside her, at the edge of the bed since she was laying down. "Are ya all ready for the meeting at the Castle today?"  
  
"That's all you came over to tell me?" Sally said that harsher then she wanted to, she could tell she really hit a low key when she seen Tails' ears lower. "Oh...sorry, just a bit tense about something."  
  
"About what?" His hand found hers, holding it gently.  
  
She looked down at thier hands, then up at him. Damnit, does he have to do that right now? She smiled. "Nothing much." She shook her head.  
  
"Come on, you always talk to me 'bout stuff, since we were kids!"  
  
Sally had to pull her hand out his now, she was feeling unconftable, she also had to sit up on the bed beside him. "I know, but I don't think I can talk to you about it, not just yet."  
  
"Why not?" Tails wanted a clear ansew out of her, he was never used to being blown off completely.  
  
Sally stood up now, looking strait at the wall."Because it involes you, and I just can't talk to you right now about it."  
  
"Well..."He was more curious then ever now." Ok, I'll leave you alone about it then." He got up and headed towards the door. "I'm about late for school again anyway."  
  
Sally could tell he was hurt now, but she tried to ignore it." Go ahead to school Miles, you'll need it." She almost stumbled on the words to finish off.  
  
Tails said nothing out loud, She thinks I'm dumb...she doesn't like me at all now.He thought leaving the hut, he almost imedently ran into Sonic.  
  
"Whoa lil' guy, are you ok? Its not like you to do something like that." Sonic said, he just came hoe from school, for safety, Max had split the schoolday into halfdays, he did this to probally set Sonic and Sally off, since they went to school at differnt times.  
  
Tails smirked, his twin tails twitched behind him. "Well we all don't act like ourselves now of days..."  
  
Sonic was confused." What do you mean by that?" He slightly tilted his head.  
  
"Lots have changed since we first started out here, face it. Knothole is a city now, not just a base for the Freedom Fighters, every mobian on earth depends on this place."  
  
Sonic grunted his teeth, that one sharp fang, chipped from fighting Robotnick at the time they called 'Endgame'. "They turned our home into this...Robotnick will find us for sure."  
  
"I know-I know...its only a matter of time now."  
  
-=A few hours later, at the Castle of Acorns=-  
  
The two respective teams were at the table, the King and Queen sat on each end, and each team sat on one side of the tabke. Surprizenly, only St. John and Hershy showed for the SS. And St. John and Sonic were staring daggers into eachother.  
  
"Ok everyone, lets not beat around the bush, lets get down to business." The King said bringing everyone to attention.  
  
Bunnie smiled. "Ah think that will bah best yer Hignness, before the tables n charies go a-flyin!"  
  
"Ok-ok..."He chuckled in good humor. "We all know that I can no longer rule over this kingdom, Elias is gone and Sally is of age. So now we must prepare for Sally to come up to the throne. And as I said before she came of age, on the subject of her wedding to Antonie De'collet, he would like to speak."  
  
Antoine stood up and bowed lightly." Moi would ah love to have taking the Princess' hand in marryage, but ah have founding another love." He sat back down beside Bunnie, but not before giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Say WHA?" Everyone echoed, not understanding a word.  
  
Bunnie giggles slightly. "Sugar-twan said he ani't marryin' Sally cuz he loves mah!"  
  
"Ohhhhhh....."  
  
"So." Max brought then back on subject. "We now have to find a sutor for Sally...and I have chosen one."  
  
Sally was about to stand up in protest, but a part of her didn't want to speak out to her father, that part was Elias and her mother, who sat and watched him make the choices that destoryed thier kingdom. She didn't have to courage to stand up to him.  
  
"And who I have chosen...is him." He pointed down the row of Freedom Fighters to Sonic, everyone exchanged confused glances. "I know my daughter loves him."  
  
I used to, but not anymore. Sally looked at Sonic, who was suddenly looking down at the floor. "Daddy..."  
  
"And Bean, if you don't want to marry him...then I have no choice but to take over the Kingdom untill the day I die, which then I will give the Kingdom to whom Elias left second in command."  
  
"Which would be me." St. John said with a grin.  
  
Sally looked around the table, but stop looking at Tails."Do I have to choose now?"  
  
"That would be best for your father and I Sally."Alica said softly.  
  
Sally was starring at Tails, thier eyes met for a second, and only a second before she looked down at the ground. She swallowed hard, she was shaking.  
  
"I'll marry him..."  
  
--To be continued 


	3. Dream and Reality New Version

Its been such a long time since I worked with this story...I'll have to rewrite this chapter if I'm hoping on ever finishing it. So Enjoy it, I added some hints of humor in there for you.   
  
----------------------Chapter 2  
  
Sally could think of only one person who would reject to her being in love, and that was her own father. At times, she thought her father was more into what was best for his destoryed Kingdom then the ideas of the family. It was why Elias left the family in the first place, because he felt like he was rejected by everyone. It was how Sally though she would feel right now.   
  
Sure enough, she knew her father was planning against her mind and heart in the Castle of Acorns. He was trying to find some way to force a husband on her, she was past due to get married because of the War against Robotnik. Even worst, the King no longer had the Source of it all** to back up his notions to marry the Husband that it would've picked out for him (That's not a typo btw). And still her father was as crafty as any other creature out there..she knew it...she knew he would find a way to ruin this...  
  
"I have a idea Alica..." The king looked over to his wife, they were on the Balcony overlooking Knothole which linked to thier chambers. He had a confident smirk on his face while Alica was frowning from the looks of it. "I know how to allow Sally to choose a mate!"   
  
The chipmunk queen looked over the side of the banister and sighed heavily before talking, her ears folded over her head in a sign of uncertainty. "The Source of it all was destoryed Max, that way of life was destoryed. I think that its no one's business but Sally who she marrys...besides, we have no way now to judge who is the best suited husband..."   
  
Max nodded to his wife before bringing his hand under his chin in though. "But there is a way, and its laid out before you. The people of Knothole will choose for Sally! They know better then even her herself who will make the next great leader!"  
  
Alica's eyes widened as she quickly pushed off the banister to look at her husband in shock. Her voice reflected it, shuttered from the sudden statement to a quick babble. "Have you lost it Max? Letting the people of Knothole decide who is the best fit King? This will effect the fate of Mobious! Not mentioning out relationships with the Floating island and the Overlanders! This isn't a popularity contest!"  
  
Max acted as if he didn't hear his wife's cries, he was going to go ahead with this plan either way. Those large blue eyes closing before he nodded his head once. "The canidates will be..."  
  
"Geforey St. John, Antoine, and Sonic the Hedgehog." She predicted his next motions with confidence, which surprized the King himself. "You will let it run untill the Princess' 21 birthday next week where there will be a vote held at the Highschool."   
  
Max cleared his though before nodded once. "E-exactly! I'll tell the Princess at once!"  
  
---------  
  
Sally wasn't paying attention to the construction of the next set of building though the trees of Knothole. They basically gutted out the insides of the trees with tools and then renforced them with cement so they could build. She was laying down on the grass looking up at the skies. She remembered as a child she used to do that with the Freedom Fighters...when they were young Roise and Juliyana took care of all the chores. They could go outside and play all day untill lessons in the evening...  
  
It almost made her smirk, but she seen that there was a shadow comming over her sun, the shape was that of a fox which wasn't young anymore. She frowned a little and turned on her side, that was the last person she wanted to see right now. " I'm getting up Tails..."  
  
The kitsune wasn't young, he was taller then most of the freedom Fighters now, except for Dulcy of course. He wore a black and red headband under his truff of fur as a memorial to a hero of Mobious that died, and a red shirt which had something strange written along it, something even Nicole couldn't figure out. Sally was flushing now, he was looking more and more like his father every time she seen him.   
  
"That's not what I came to say Sally. " He breath in a little deep and brushed his hair back with his paw. "I think you should go see your father now..." He seemed slightly nervious about something, like something was wrong.   
  
Sally made her way slowly to her feet and looked over to Tails. "Is he alright? He isn't sick again, is he?"   
  
Tails shook his head, looking back towards Central Knothole where the Castle was with a worried look on his face. " The King wants to see you, Sonic and St. John are fighting...and..."  
  
Sally didn't need to hear another word, she knew whenever the skunk and hedgehog fought it was going to be bad. She moved over to Tails and then looked back at Central Knothole. "Can you...fly me over there?" It was something she never before did with him, but flew with Dulcy many times.   
  
The kit looked back at her and smirked a little before moving his right arm under her shoulderblades and the other under her calves. "Hold on Sally, ya don't wanna go falling off like Sonic did a few times..."   
  
Flying on Dulcy's back was one of the hardest things to do, mainly because the Dragon's movements where sloppy and unpredictable. She leaned against him, putting her head against his chest as he hovered off the ground. She could feel herself being lifted, so tightly closed her eyes and hung onto him. The feeling she got around him was stronger then ever now, since she was trusting him with her life mainly.   
  
She could feel the wind against her face and fur, lightly ruffling it as they went along. She could hear the birds above them flapping thier wings, and the spinning of Tails' tails behind him. She sighed deeply, this felt heavly, and she didn't catch herself nuzzling into his chest deeply in a sign of confort. She could hear something in there, the strong beating of his chest which continued though it got her mind racing.   
  
She felt this feeling somewhere before...  
  
But she can't remember where right now...  
  
"Sally?"  
  
It had something to do with her Mother, they were riding along the countryside when she was a child. She felt so safe around here, that her mother wouldn't let anything or anyone get her little 'Bean'. The feeling...it was something else entirely, but she loved it now more then ever.   
  
"Sally, where here..."  
  
But of course she had to be waken from her dream by him, it was all for the better. She was going to have to tell him after she was done with Daddy. She crept out of his conforting arms and down to the ground again, he was still hovering slightly in the air as she came down. She turned around, didn't realise that she was flushing still though. "Thank you Tails..." She flashed him a smile before going inside.  
  
The Fox landed on the ground and watched her go, he smiled a little himself and turned around, walking down the path himself to head to the Ring Pool. It was something about Sally, something about her which made him feel wonderful...  
  
"Maybe I'm...no, I don't know..."   
  
Sally headed into the hallways of the Throne room and seen that Sonic and the Skunk where restrained from each other, and Antoine was cowering in corner. "What is going on here?" It looked like each of the two restraining where trying to get Free, though her parents looked perfectly calm.   
  
Calm being the word for Max looking confident like he always did, and Alica looking worried for her daughter. The King spoke first, taking a step forward so he could look at his daughter. "Sally...we need to talk..."  
  
And Sally listened with disbelife...her eyes widened...her lip quivered...and in the end she fell to her knees and started to cry. Her hands over her face she thought over there, being...forced into this by her mother and father...  
  
She wanted to leave it behind...she wanted to leave all of them behind.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I wanted to extend the story as well by time I finished with this. The Next chapter might be put on later on today, I'll just keep adding them as I come along. I'll keep up the old Chapter 2, in case anyone still wanted to read it. 


End file.
